Disenchantment
by Cloud Albatou
Summary: AU:When Miyako moves to Odabia she finds herself haveing a hard time fitting in. After two years of being the loner and 'brain' of Odabia high and the most ridiculed, she has begone to find her peace in helping the Digital World.but can it last? Yamako
1. Fallen Child

A.n.-This is an AU fanfic. I've uped all the ages so that Miyako can be in highschool with Yamato, this is a Miyato fanfic that means Miyako+Yamato. In this fic, although the Digidestined are older, their battleing the Digimon Kaizer, Ken Ichijouji. Also, the other Digidestined have no idea that Miyako is a Digidestined becouse she wasn't liveing in Odabia when she received her digivice, on the other hand she has been the to the Digital world and met Hawkmon, she knows about the other Digidestined she just dosen't want to join them yet. So she has never met Cody, T.k., and the others before. Get it? Got it? Good. Any questions? Please ask and i'll do my best to answer them. Miyako is 15, Yamato is 17. Kari, Davise and T.k. are 14. Ken, Taichi, and Joe are 16 and Cody is 13. Oh, and I changed Miyako's outfitt for the Digital World just simply becouse I wanted to.  
  
Dissclaimer-I don't own Digimon, no sue^_^  
  
Clamier-I do own this idea though.  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked tall and proud as she entered the Gymnasiom. Long deep lavender hair spilled over her shoulders, conciling slightly porcilin skin and eyes of golden hue. Slowly she sat down on the bleachers and opened her notebook. It was study hall, and instead of sitting in the Libary listening to the rather loud brawl that was going on since the teacher had left for a sudden appontment, and they didn't have a sub, she'd decided to go to the Gymnasiom. At least it was quiet and she wouldn't have to listen to rather idotic remarks about her glasses or how much of a 'brain' and a 'freak' she was.   
  
Leaning backward she opened her History book and began to read the chapter that would be assiened next week, her other homewrok from that morning long since done. Momments passed and she finnished easily. Idly she wrote down the answers to the questions for the section. It was just so easy. Too easy really.   
  
Miyako winced on reflex as she heard the hooping and hollering of one of the most populer groups enter the Gymnasiom. Of all the places they had to come, why did it have to be here? Had she no sancuatry what so ever anymore?   
  
'Maybe they'll leave me alone..'she snorted lightly at her own thoughts,'Yea right, like that would ever happen.'  
  
Lightly she shut her History book and notebook and pulled out instead her composion book and began to write some poetry. She'd never let anyone read it, it was kinda senstive subject. The harshs remark on it, she knew, would probbly make her heart break. Poetry was her secret passion, one she didn't really care others to know about. While the guys often made her drop her things and teased her ruthlessly, they never toke or read anything of hers so she didn't really have much to worry about. Sighing she began to write:  
  
Alone in a room thats full  
Tears of sorrow stream down my cheeks   
For love and friendship has passed me by  
In this blatent jest called life.   
  
I watch and wait   
For the love that will never appear.   
Still I reach out for companionship  
But I am pushed aside  
Scorned for resones I can not fathom.   
  
Alone I stand   
In the shadows forever alone.   
Friendless I refuse the pity in their eyes   
I clutch like a jealose lover my pride.   
  
Like hungry wolves   
They attack me.   
Begging for my reaction of anger   
Which rises hotely within me.   
  
I am not afraid of them   
Yet I fight them not.   
I clutch my tatterred dreams still   
For the Love and Friendship I desire.  
So I sit and wait   
For a wish that won't come true.  
I often wonder  
If its me or them who has no concept of reality.  
  
Yet There is one who stands above   
Us all.   
He is like a prince in a fairy story   
But at times acts more like the villion of the Fairy Tale  
He is both, and neither   
He seems so flawless,   
Maybe thats why he stands above us all.   
Maybe thats why girls cry his name  
Maybe its why all bow before him  
  
A single word from him   
Would end my torment.   
Yet he stands aside,   
and joins their jesting  
  
He makes me feel so very small   
For he has it all, and shows it rather well.   
Like all others  
He pushs me aside.   
Am I so invisible?   
Maybe thats why I'm alone in this room thats full  
  
  
"And what do you think your doing here?"  
  
Miyako glanced up slowly, knowing who it was before she even layed eyes upon him. Yamato Ishida and his group of the 'populer' ones. They were the envyed ones. They ruled the school, all coward before them and revered them.  
  
But not Miyako.  
  
While she found many very cute and rather sweet-looking, in truth they were cruel and merciless to those they saw as 'benigth' them. They ruled the school with both fear, and with their looks and confidense. They shuved those who stood up to them aside with cruel words. And while Miyako wouldn't deni their where a good dozen people in her last school she hadn't liked, she'd still treated them with civily. Codly, but civily none the less.  
  
Miyako didn't bother giveing him the acknolagment of standing up as she spoke,"If your weren't so blind you would see I'm writeing, Yamato."  
  
He tucked his hands in his pockets half-way and cocked his head in a way that Miyako knew he wasn't just looking at her, but down at her. The thought made her blood boil,"Thats what study halls for. The Gyms ours for practice, leave."  
  
The word was a command and vibrated loudly through the room. Just that command caused Miyako's blood to sing out with the need of respect. Of acknowlagement. Of the fact that she was his equel and that she stood below noone.   
  
Miyako gestered around her,"The Gymnasiom belongs to the student body. And while you all may be unhappy about it, I am a student here. I have as much right to be here as you."  
  
A few of the guy's eyes gleamed brightly, enjoying her slight courage. They prefered to break those who stood up to them, rather then just chaseing the cowardly ones away. They had more fun that way.  
  
Miyako returned to her composition notebook and started to write agine. The bright blue gel-pen didn't even touch the paper before her preciouse notebook was jerked away.   
  
Anger flared hotely in her eyes, abanading all pretense of calm she bolted up eyes wild with both fear and anger. That note-book was privet. The poetry within careing her most privet thoughts. The boys laughed slightly. She lept forward, her the back of her mind acknowlageing slightly the clang as her pen fell to the rubber-like floor.   
  
'Damn that was my favorite pen.'she thought before her attintion fell compleatly to get her note-book back.   
  
"Give it back, now!"Miyako's voice bounced effertlessly across the hard walls. Echoing loudly around the room like a chimming bell.   
  
Yamato laughed lightly, holding it aloft,"Take it then."  
  
Miyako didn't jump upward to grab it like many would in her position. She'd never reach it that way."Give. It. Back. NOW!"she said between gritted teeth, hands clinched at her sides as her body became taunt with anger.  
  
A few of the guys smirked at her, while one or two backed an almost unnoticble step away. Yamato brought the notebook down slightly, though not far enough for Miyako to make a wild grab for it. But then her eyes widened concederbly as she noticed his eyes move from side to side on the notebook. He was reading it!  
  
She made a quick mad dive for the notebook, knocking the young teenager over in the process. Her hands grasped madly about untill they closed at last on the notebook. She jerked wildly on it, it came easily from his fingers.   
  
The notebook safe agine in her hands, Miyako began to relize the position she was in. Instently she felt a tawny blush creep up her neck as she relized she was sprawled ontop of the young rockstar in a rather un-lady like postitin; her legs were tangled with his, her hands on his chest and she was partly stradling the guy. Forceing down the eminet emotion that told her to jump up rather clumsly and leave, she made herself stand calmly, though she couldn't supress the trembling that ran through her. Miyako held her head high as she gathered her books, though not to leave that as would be proclaiming them the winner of their little spar. Something Miyako wouldn't allow them the pleasure of haveing.   
  
With grace she walked quickly up the bleachers and sat down on the highest one, in the corner of it near the metel railing. She felt her blush deepen as she knew the guy's eyes below were following her. Setting her books back down she reopened the notebook, though she was no longer in the mood to write.   
  
Closeing her eyes slightly she pulled back the tears of embarrsement and anger that rose hotely in her eyes. Slapping the notebook closed she pulled out the book 'Ulses'(sp?) she began to read, though her attention was in no way focosed on it. Below she heard the guys mutter something then they began to take out their stuff to practice.   
  
Miyako shook her head slightly, allowing her long dark lavender hair to sheild her face from view. Agenst her will, thick tears began to ebb their way down her face. Her throat burned as she forced herself to bite back the wimper that edged its way forward.   
  
Gaspeing in her breath she bit her bottem lip in a vain effert to stop the tears. Rubbing under eyes vicously she looked at her watch. 5 minutes to the bell. Gathering her note-books together quickly she made her way down the bleachers and jumped off the side. Almost emidetly she heard the music behind her falter slightly. Not bothering to stop even slightly she hurried out of the Gymnasiom and around the corner.   
  
It was then all defensies clattered downward. Pain filled her being. She was tired of being strong. Tired of being the kid everyone always made fun of. Slowly she sunk to the floor and allowed the tears to countinue falling. She no longer botherd to hold back the sobs that wracked her entire being.   
  
The anger that had made her stand up to her oppressers was now gone like weat before the scyth. All that was left was a lonely destressed girl.   
  
Forceing herself to gather what remained of her pride she wiped away her tears with trembleing hands and stood up. Thats when she felt it. That feeling you get when you know someone is watching you. Slowly Miyako turned to have her eyes meet with icy blue.   
  
Their he stood like something out of a story book. His short blond hair falling delictly on a face a Fae would have been jealose of. For a momment in time that burned forever in eterenity they just stood there. Stareing at one anouther.   
  
Neither dared to break the silence. Neither dared moved in fear of breaking this trace which had so suddenly been wrought upon them. In a single momment in time, the barriors between the two were gone.   
  
Leaveing bare a boy aged beyound his years and protecting his heart and mind in the only way he knew. For a momment in time Miyako Inoue saw past the cocky, rockstar image of Yamato Ishida. Saw beyound the facade he showed to everyone eles.   
  
While she saw within him, he too saw her. Saw her angry defensis of being tough and unvulnerble to their taunting gone. Before him he saw a broken girl, saw tears of a thousand cruel things in her eyes. Saw an eternity of lonelyness that rivled his own.  
  
But the momment was shattered as the laughter of his friends and jesting of seeing Miyako down the hall was brought to light. Forcefully the two reserected their images as Miyako gave them all a trembleing look of defince before she turned on her heel and the bell rang loudly through the air.   
  
Miyako Inoue was lost in their crowds, just as Yamato Ishida was re-smothered by his image to others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Embarrsment. Thats all Miyako Inoue could feel as she hurried home. In her mind she could still hear their snickering at her. In her mind every word she was ever called burned brightly in her mind. Yet while she felt anger toward them, it wasn't enough to fill her with the rightousness it had earlier that day.   
  
Only pain and lonelyness was left. Slowly she raised her hand to touch the chain on her neck, linked to it inside what looked like a camera box was her D-3. At least their she was free. Hawkmon was always there for her. He never teased or made her feel lower then anything. He was always there. Like a rock he was their to listen to her, and she in return helped with takeing down Spheres and trying to fight agenst the Digimon Kaizer.  
  
Despite Hawkmon's recomndations she'd choosen not to join the other Digidestidened. Fearing they would leave her behind, the same as they did in school. She saw them, she always saw them in their little group. They didn't invite her to their group now, why would they invite her in since she was a Digidesitined? They would merely use her. Ring her dry of her powers then cast her out to the cruel world of life and she would be alone agine.  
  
She wouldn't alow that to happen. She would protect herself. You can't get hurt if you don't let anyone in, that was how Miyako saw it. There for she would do just that, keep everyone out. She would still have Hawkmon to look after her, and she had herself. Two things she knew she could always count on. Hawkmon would never betray her, and she wouldn't ever betra herself.   
  
"Hey, look, its the Freak."  
  
Miyako gritted her teeth and forced herself not to glance up at the oh so fammiler insult. Moveing her chin up higher she kept her gaze forward and quickened her steps. Almost instently she felt a brush of cold air next to her and found herself faceing an imoveble wall.   
  
Slowly she raised her eyes to meet one of Yamato's little lackeys, Sakon Chiba. He lived and breathed only to make her life hell, and the idea wasn't exactly all that far-fetched.   
  
"Move."Miyako said softly, firmly.   
  
"You didn't say the magic word."he said mockingly, wagging his finger at her. The very gester made Miyako want to break off his finger.   
  
"Move now."Miyako responded, refuseing to even force politeness knowing it would get her no farther then her first words to him had been.  
  
"Have you guys nothing better to do then to pick on freashmen walking home?"A voice said from behind them.  
  
Slowly Miyako turned. Golden eyes meet that of deep brown. Taichi Yagami. The soccer star. Miyako alloud her eyes to brighten slightly, while she had no romantic feelings for the older boy she knew he wasn't like his best friend Yamato. While he rarely, if ever, spoke to her, he didn't ridicule her.   
  
"Very funny, Taichi-san, we are just haveing some fun."Sakon responded, shuved Miyako lightly from behind.   
  
Eyes of gold flashed fire,"Don't touch me."she said, her teeth gritted.   
  
Spinning around on her heel she turned to walk past Sakon. Supriseingly he moved out of the way. Flashing him a look of slight relife and also suspesion she started to walk around him...only to trip over his outstreached foot. Laughter erupted from behind her.   
  
Tears edged their way into Miyako Inoues eyes, but it wasn't from the fall. Takeing a deep breath she stood, turning slightly to look at Taichi, only to find him frowning at Sakon and to see Yamato walking toward them. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. So cruel was he.  
  
Slowly Miyako felt the tears fall from her eyes and dribble down her cheeks. It just wasn't fair! No longer could she hold up the damn that held back the flood of salty tears. Her chest became taunt with sobs that she knew would rack her being. Not here. She couldn't cry before them. She couldn't give them the satisfaction of her tears.   
  
Wipeing them away with the back of her hand she pulled together her wracked strength and shuved Sakon angrily,"What the hell is your problem! Well? Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?! What did I ever do to you?"She gestered around her at them, Taichi, and Yamato,"Well! I asked you a question! Or are you to stupid to answer. I want all of you to stay away from me. You so much as sit next to me in class and I swear I'll send you to the emergency room!"   
  
Turning on her heel Miyako ran. Ran from them. Ran from the fear and pain that welled within her even after screaming at them. Behind her she could hear their laughter. She was nothing, nothing to them. They didn't care. They didn't before and they wouldn't now.   
  
Her anger was merely a peice of amusment for them. They didn't care. Not the least bit. On and on she ran, takeing no notice of where her path would lead her. Perhapes if she ran fast enough, she could escape. Escape the wretched place where all she was to anyone was a fool to be teased and ridiculed.   
  
Finnly she stopped, only to find herself in the park, about a bloak from her apartment. Falling to her knees Miyako let the tears come. Let the sobs wrack her being, alloud her pain to show in all its vibrent glory.   
  
So much pain. So much anger. So much..so much of everything. Covering her face with her hands she didn't bother to wipe the tears away but to hide her sorrow. Maybe to shut out the world and escape from everything and everyone.  
  
Passerbys glanced with pity at the lavender haired girl. But none came to comfert her. Noone ever did. But one boy with short indigo hair did stop to stare at the girl. Watched the tears that streamed down her cheeks with no emotion on his face.   
  
Slowly Miyako forced herself to her feet, her arm going up to wipe away the tears. Slowly her red ringed, puffy eyes rose to meet the amthirst ones of the indigo haired boy. Unable to glare daggers at him for simply stareing at her while she wallowed in her misery Miyako turned and ran. Ran once more. To escape those eyes that had stared at her, though they were not as haunting as the cruel icy blue of Yamato Ishida's.   
  
It wasn't long before she reached her apartment. Carelessly she opened the doors and made her way to the elevater which lead to the apartment. Wordlessly she used her key to open the door and she entered shuting it lightly behind her.   
  
Slipping off her shoes she made her way through the liveingroom where her brother sat watching t.v. Like every other day he didn't seem to notice she was home. Silently she walked into her room and locked the door behind her. Dropping herself on the bed she layed their for a momment, debateing wether she should even bother to get up.   
  
Slowly she forced herself up, obviously she had choosen the latter. Wipeing her cheeks gently she glanced the mirror. A fammiler frown marred her features as she studyed her face. It was red and her hair bedraggled with tangles. Grabbing a brush she half-heartedly brushed her hair till it was smooth. The redness on her eyes was still their though it was reseding quickly.  
  
Sniffing slightly she pulled out her D-3 and walked over to her computer and brought up the Digital Gate. She smiled slightly. At least their she had peace. She was never ridiculed there, and the free Digimon were her friends to the end.  
  
Quickly she pressed her D-3 agenst the gateway and closed her eyes as she felt herself be sucked into the the computer. Opening her eyes she mommentarly smiled at the sight before her. The lush forests and the freash air.   
  
She glanced fondly down to the deep red short shorts and form-fitting deep pink shirt with the crest of Pure Love engraved on it. Lightly she touched the long bell sleeves that reached her feet. Smileing slightly she touched her face, on it sat a small white, leather half-mask. Even if she saw the Digidestidened today they wouldn't have a clue who she was.   
  
"Miya-chan! I'm so glad your here. The Kaizer has erected Spheres in this area!"  
  
Miyako turned a bright smile stole her features as she caught sight of her dear friend,"Hawkmon!"  
  
Joyously she hugged him close as he reached her before becomeing seriouse,"That feind set up yet anouther sphere! Ugh.....well Hawkmon you better Digivolve then we can go and take care of the sphere."  
  
Hawkmon nodded, "Right."  
  
"Hawkmon armerDigivolve too.....Halsemon the wings of love."  
  
Miyako lept easily on his back and they toke flight into the clear blue sky. For a single momment Miyako alloud herself to revel in the feeling of being in the air. Of the wind that flowed through her hair and carressed her skin like a gentel lover.  
  
Golden eyes became as hard as ice as the control sphere slipped into veiw. At that momment Miyako felt it. It was too quite. The area wasn't buzzing with enslaved Digimon to stop them. Something was wrong. Eyes narrowed she leaned closer to Halsemon's fur and listned. Thats when she heard it. The unmistakble cruel laughter pf the Digimon Kaizer.  
  
Anger marred her features as she whispered to Halsemon to fly low and silntly. Creeping forward behind sevrel trees that did very well to hide them from veiw. Leaning forward she heard the fammiler voice of Davise Motomiya and Taichi Yagami. Suprised she leaned back, she hadn't known Taichi was a Digidestined. Oh well, it wasn't like that changed anything.   
  
Leaning closer she saw their Digimon beaten and battered, laying uselessly before their partners which at the momment had ropes around their arms holding them still. In front of them she saw the Digimon Kaizer standing on a Tryrannmon's shoulder, laughing proudly at his deafet of the Digidestinded.  
  
While Miyako had no desire to join the Digidestined, she knew she couldn't just leave them to the Kaizer's mercy. It wouldn't be right.  
  
"We have to help them, Halsemon."Miyako looked around on the ground and soon found a razer-sharp stone. The Digtal World provides."I want you to attack the DarkTyrannomon, I'll jump off your back and untie the Digidestined. When I get that done fly low and I'll get back on your back, the Digidestiened will be retreating by then, o.k.?"  
  
"Got it."he growled back.   
  
Holding on tight as Halsemon toke air agine she waited till the ground was close enough then she jumped off. She landed soundly on the ground and dove forward to the very suprised Digidestined.   
  
"Who are you?"she heard them all ask at once.  
  
Not bothering to answer she cut the first fives bonds with ease. When she reached for the last one she felt herself tremble. Eyes of firey golden meet those of icy blue. Yamato Ishida. No. How could it be. How could he be a Digidestined.   
  
Fearing he would know her if she didn't help him as well she cut his bonds as she turned to see Halsemon fairing well agenst the hoard of DarkTyrannomon.   
  
Turning back to there curiouse gazes she lowered her voice to gravely rasp,"Get out of her. There is a Digital Gate north from here, it isn't that far. Get your Digimon and yourselves out of here. And for the record, stay out of this forest. Its a sancturay, it dosen't need you bringing it more to the Kaizer's attention. Now, GET. OUT. OF. HERE."she growled out.  
  
"Who are you?"Davise asked.   
  
Miyako narrowed her eyes and responded, her voice still disgized,"My name is of no importence. It wasn't before, why should it be now."she said bitterly.  
  
Turning around she ran forward, Halsemon couldn't hold the DarkTyrannomon off much longer,"GO! Halsemon can't hold them off for much longer and if you haven't noticed all your Digimon are too weak to fight right now!"  
  
They lifted their Digimon into their arms and Daivse yelled we can't win today, masked girl over here is right lets go!"  
  
They turned and ran, only Yamato stayed, his eyes boreing into Miyako like fire.  
  
"I know you."  
  
The three words so simple yet they caused such harm.   
  
"Do you?"Miyako rasped out before letting out a high piched whistle, not dareing to call Halsemon in fear he would truely know her identy then,"Unless you want to be a captive of his royal egoness I suggest you run, Yamato Ishida."she sneered the name as she ran forward and lept upon Halsemon.   
  
As they toke air, avoiding a fire ball Miyako saw that Yamtao hadn't moved from where she had left him.   
  
"Lets get him, Halsemon."  
  
Flying low Miyako grapped him by the arm and jerked him aboard Halsemon's back. Behind her she could hear the Kaizer's curses of defeat.   
  
"Why did you help me?"he asked, his voice as smooth as silk.  
  
Miyako didn't respond, what could she say? For she herself didn't know why she'd helped him. He would only ridicule her if he knew who she was anyway. She didn't speak as she and Halsemon lowered to the ground.   
  
"Go."she said softly, her voice low.  
  
"No. I want to know if you are who I think you are."  
  
Miyako smirked,"And just who do you belive I am."  
  
"Miyako Inoue."  
  
Miyako was carerful not to show her actual shock and she laughed without mirth,"You are far off the mark, Ishida. I don't even know whom this 'Inoue' girl is. I do suggest you get to the gate though."  
  
With that she shuved him a little so he fell off Halsemon. With him gone she toke flight once more. Leaning low agenst Halsemon's fur she hugged him close. Why had she helped him. After all he had done. All the jocks and cruelty she had helped him.  
  
Perhapes it was becouse she didn't want to leave him to the Kaizer's hands. No matter how cruel he had been to her, the Kaizer would probbly torture him to no end. Though the idea did slightly appeal to her, she knew that it would be a high mark on the Kaizer's plans of takeing over the Digital World and she could not allow that to happen; no matter her feelings on the matter.   
  
The rest of the day in the Digital World was a blur for Miyako. They flew about the area, destroying control spheres at their every whim; freeing countless Digimon in the process. As the sun began to sit in the Digital World Halsemon flew her back to her ussual Digital Gateway. As always her Digimon partner knew something was wrong but knew instinctivly that Miyako didn't want to talk about it. She would talk to him about it when she felt the time was right. Pressing her about it would do him little good anyhow. She could be as stubbern as a rock when she choose to be.   
  
Slideing of Halsemon's back she smiled up at him, a fool could see it was forced but Halsemon didn't comment. He knew the smile would have been geniouen, had she not seen the Digidestined today,"I'll see you tomorrow, Halsemon."  
  
Smileing she nuzzled agenst him before turninh to the Digital Gate. She turned back once to look him in the eye before allowing herself to be sucked through the computer and thrust out of her own and onto the hard floor which proclaimed she was in her room once more.  
  
Standing she Dropped onto the bed her eyes traceing the celing with morbid intrest. Her thoughts dwelling on him. It always came back to him. No matter what. He haunted her night and day. Sometimes her thoughts were filled with nothing but loathing for him. Other times curiousty...sometimes even a sicking attraction that made her feel slightly repelled.   
  
But she could not deni how his dark nature and endless cruelty attracted her like no other. It was perverse, she knew, but it was the truth. And no matter how she hide it, it was there. Like a serpent that rose to torment her at every whim.   
  
Perhapes thats why his actions toward her hurt her so much. Or maybe becose she was just vulnerble that way. The latter was the one her mind wished to belive, but like all things sometimes what we want to belive is not necarly the truth.  
  
Rubbing her eyes she undressed and changed into a night-gown and walked out of her room. The house was loud as ever. The Inoue's weren't exactly known for silence. Sighing she walked into the liveing room and grabbed a bag of chips. Woofing down nearly half the bag and going through severel sodas she walked back into her room and dropped herself onto the bed. Slowly she forced herself up and climbed beniegth the covers. So tired...so very tired. Closeing her eyes she alloud sleep to claime her mind and soul. Perhapes their she would find peace. If there really is such a thing as 'peace' for her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.-What did you think? I hope you all liked it. This is a little project i've been working on for a while. I hope you enjoyed it; pleace review^_^By the way, any of you reading my other fics don't fret the next chpaters will be out soon^_^ 


	2. So Complicated

A.n.-I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter^_^. Sorry it toke me a little while to get this out, I'm trying to make each chapter as long as possible^_^  
  
  
Dedication-Lady Khayman, Linda, Pyro_Chan2006, Aya_Mikage2002/CherryBlossom's Little Wolf2/Aya_Mikage2001, Yamako Fan, and Miranda. Thankyou all for the reviews^_~, by the way Lady Khayman thankyou so much for posting my fics on your sight! You are so nice for doing that^_~ i'd send you my chapters individualy but my comp. dosen't seem to like to work when I try so sorry. But feel free to post any of my work on your sight^_^Peace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inoue Miyako awoke slowly. Rubbing her eyes lightly she rose sleeply from the bed and walked to the bathroom. Golden eyes lingered upon the girl which stared back in the mirror. Her cheeks were red and rosy, her eyes sleep ridden, and her lips fuller and red. She frowned knowing the rosyness of her cheekes would dimminsh after she washed her face, and if she didn't wash her face it would be gone later anyway leaveing her face oily.  
  
Resighnedly, she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth and hair. Leaveing her hair loose around her shoulders she quickly changed into her school uniform and slipped her books into her brown backpack. Slowly she walked over to her computer and picked up her Digivice off the table. For a momment she stared at it. Stared at the gift given to her by the Digital World.   
  
Closeing her eyes she recalled the day before. When she had 'helped' the Digidestined. Why had she done it really? They didn't care for her, they didn't speak to her, nor did they seem to like her; not to mention her hello's to their little clique was ither ignored or answered with terse words that killed any conversation.  
  
'I don't need them,'she stated in her mind,'they don't care about me anyway. They'd just want my power if they knew who I was.'  
  
Quickly she sliped her Digivice in the digital camera case and dropped it around her neck and under her deep green jacket. Unhurridly she made it out of the house, ignoreing her brothers jibes about her hair and how she'd never get a boy friend looking like that as she walked out.   
  
Smoothly she walked forward, her head high and her shoulders back. It wasn't long before she reached the school building. It loomed before her like some kind of prison. A prison full of torture chambers. She snickered slightly at the truth of those words.   
  
Miyako entered the building just as the bell rang. Hurridly she made her way to first hour. She had computers. A class that was nearly depressingly easy for her. Sighing lightly she walked to her assigned seat and sat down slowly. She loved the class except their was just one thing wrong with it. One thing that always made her day hell from the very begining.   
  
Assighned to sit right next to her was, Ishida Yamato. Teen rockstar and all around pain in her neck every day. Proping her backpack agenst the seat she turned on the moniter. Maybe he would leave her alone today. Miyako snorted.   
  
'Yea right.'she thought,'he'll probbly grill me with questions about the Digital World to see if I am the one who saved him yesterday. Though why I saved that ego-manic of a baka I don't know.'  
  
Frowning I quickly typed in her name and password. At that momment she felt him enter the room. She didn't have to turn and look. His very precence was always known to her. She could tell both from the reactions of awe from those around her and also the crawl of her skin that rose whenever he was around to breath the same air as her. Frowning she knew she wouldn't be able to make good on the threat she made yesterday. Yamato was twice her size, and she figured he wouldn't have a problem 'putting her in her place' as he would call it.  
  
While if he would actually hit her, she didn't know. Whether he would make her look like a compleat and utter baka, that she knew in heart beat. Sighing she felt her back go rigid and her head lift slightly higher as she opened her programes and began with her work. She was actually farther ahead with the rest of the class, not that she minded. Personaly she toke pride in it, she did have one last assighnement to do then she would be done at last.  
  
Her fingers went numb as she felt him slid into the seat next to her just as the last bell rang. Forceing herself to ignore his arrogent precense she countined to type. He said nothing, for once, and merely logged in and began his work as well. For a little while Miyako felt herself relaxe. He was going to leave her alone! The thought made her want to grin with joy. No wounded pride today. No feeling lower then dirt and wanting to litterly disspear off the face of the planet.   
  
Her bubble was busted, however, as the teacher left for an errond and he stopped typing abruptly. Miyako felt herself nearly stop typing compleatly as he leaned close, his breath carressing her neck. His breath was warm and soft feeling agenst her fleash.   
  
Tenseing she stopped typing and turned to look at him,"What?"her voice was cold but also soft, due to the main fact she was afraid her voice would tremer should she raise it.  
  
"That stunt you pulled yesterday, why'd you do it?"His voice was soft as velvote, deceptbly sweet and low. It reminded Miyako of the poison apple in Snow White. Beautiful, but cold as death.  
  
Miyako lifted her head higher. This was it. She could let on that she knew he ment what happen at the Digital world or play dumb. Obviously she choose the latter.  
  
"You annoyed me, just as you are now so for the final time: leave-me-alone."  
  
Frowning she began to type once more, ignoreing his breath so near and his hands which hovered next to her mouse. So near. So close. Holding back the sigh of relife as he pulled away from her and began to work on his own project. Why did he have that effect on her? Did he have that affect on all women, or just her? Gathering her wits she looked at it out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't keep the smirk from lifting onto her face. He was atleast 6 projects behind the rest of the class.   
  
Forceing her concentration back to her own work she quickly finnished the project and made minor touch-ups on others that would already be an A+ anyway. Finnishing with her work she fiddled around aimlessly typing. Secouds later the teacher re-entered and walked back over to his desk.  
  
Sighing boredly she leaned back in her seat her fingers taping the keys absently. Slowly her eyes began to drop. Forceing back a yawn she leaned forward and tried to wake herself up. God this class had to be the most tediouse monotaniouse thing she'd ever done. Why had she taken it agine? Oh yea, she needed the credite for this year. Stiffling anouther yawn she smirked in amusment. Not that the class was much of a challange anyway. She was a master at computers. As she was at so many other things.  
  
Startled Miyako jumped with a start as the bell rang, rustling her rudely from her thoughts. Blushing slightly she quickly logged out and grabbed her books. It was going to be a long day, she could feel it already.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Miyako walked slowly through the rows of books in the school libary. It was a lavish room with books climbing up the walls on nearly any topic one could imagine. It was lunch time, and Miyako had already finnished hers. She never liked staying the lunchroom very long anyway. A few times Sakon had actually had the audacity to throw food at her, and since humilation wasn't something she relished even if she lived with it every day, she wasn't going to try and go for more.   
  
Lightly she ran her fingers across the books. Storys of countless worlds, wars, bravery, cowardice lined so many pages. Lifting ones sprite high or dragging it down with agneist emotion. Before learning of the Digital World she'd spent every hour of every day engrossed in the written words of countless authers and autheresses.  
  
Pretending each time that she herself was the heroin. That it t'was she doing such deeds. That she was the one whos weapon was brandished to the sky to declare she would not cower beneith the enemy. That she would stand tall and pround at fight till her last breath would erupt from her chest.  
  
Such were her thoughts. And part of what she had learned from the bravery from the books, she used in the Digital World. She'd even found a few of the tactics, modified to fitt her situation of course, were of great use.   
  
Slowly she reached her hand up to touch the case where her D-3 layed. It had changed her life. In so many ways. In some ways it had complicated it, but in others it had helped her. Mainly in the latter though really. It had givein her a purpose. A friend, a mission in life, and joy.  
  
Miyako froze as she suddenly felt someones eyes on her. Slowly she looked out of the corner of her eyes behind her. Watching her was a few of the group of 'Digidestined.' Apparently Yamato wasn't the only one suspesiouse.   
  
Pretending not to notice, Miyako pulled the book "Demon Within" from the shelf and turned around fully to them. Quickly they all pretending to be occupied with something that was in no way in her generel direction.  
  
Rolling her eyes she cut through the rows at cheaked out the book quickly. Finnishing easily she walked over to the chair in the corner that hat been hers since she'd started comeing to the Library dureing lunch. Focoseing her eyes on the first page she looked as though she was compleatly engrossed in the novel.  
  
But in reality her gaze was focosed on the leering Digidesteined which at the momment were blantently stareing at her and whispering among themselves.   
  
'How rude.'Miyako thought sourly,'If their going to talk about me and not to mention spy, they could be a little more subtle for goodness sake!'  
  
Rolling her eyes beneith her lashs she watched them as Takeru and Daisuke shuved Hikari Yagami, little sister of Taichi Yagami, forward. She looked at them all coldly before turning and walking toward Miyako; a false smile on her face.   
  
Boredly she lowered her book and golden eyes hard and unyeiling. Suspesion clouded over her face as Hikari reached her.   
  
"Inoue-san?"she said tentivly.  
  
Miyako supressed a wince at the sugery sweet voice. Hikari was one of the most populer girls in her grade. Mainly due to her brother, Taichi, and to the fact everyone saw her as a 'sweet' 'innocent' 'perfect' girl with no flaws what so ever. Whatever.  
  
Closeing her book with a flick of her wrist, Miyako looked up at Hikari with hooded eyes,"Hai?"  
  
"I was woundering do you wanna h-hang out some time?"she stuttered lightly, as though the words were foreghn on her lips. Like it was some kind of pity thing or something like that.   
  
Miyako felt her eyes narrow into slits. Inoue Miyako toke charity from none.  
  
She frowned deeply. She wasn't stupid. This was ither some cruel joke that they were setting her up for or they had a theory she was the girl that saved them in the Digital World. Either way Miyako wasn't takeing a chance. Besides, the pity alone in Yagami Hikari's eyes was enough to make her in no way consider the offer.  
  
"Why? So you and your friends can have a little entertainment, Yagami-san? Go find someone eles, i'm not in the mood for games. I don't accept your feeble attempts of pity either, go find another persone to bow before you.'cause I'm sure as hell not going to."  
  
Standing up Miyako brushed past her as though she didn't exist, feeling proud of herself. Sure maybe Hikari had not had an alterior motive; -maybe- being the keyword. Keeping her pride Miyako kept walking, watching the astonished Digidestined out of the corner of their eye.  
  
Geez, was this the first time someone had given them a taste of their own mediecin? What did they think? That she'd jump when they commanded, that she was so lonely she'd jump at the chance for a friend? She had a friend, sure he didn't live in the real world; but he was her friend nevertheless.   
  
A few of them were staring daggers at her and whispering as Hikari walked over to them. Rolling her eyes and decided not to take it anymore she turned around compelatly, her gaze clearing showing she'd not been obliviouse to their whispers nor stareing.  
  
The guys blushed bright red from embarrsement while Hikari narrowed her eyes in spiteful anger.   
  
Giveing her a look Miyako called over to them, her voice slightly soft. It was a libary after all,"So, little miss. perfect and her little escorts are mortal after all. Stay away from me, and stop stareing at me!"  
  
Not the best comeback, but not that bad ither. Turning on her heel she walked through the Libary doors just as the bell rang. Time for Study Hall. Skillfully she made her way through the crowds and to the classroom. Frowning she saw that they had anouther sub, who was letting the students do as they please agine.   
  
Sighing heavly she turned and walked away. Her feet carried her to the gymnasiom agine. Holding her head high she entered it just as she had done before. Carefully she made her way over to the bleachers and to the seat at the top corner near the rail.   
  
'Deja-vu'she thought ruefully.'But hopefully he won't come to 'practice' today.'  
  
Takeing out her composition note-book she began to write:  
  
Invisible  
  
I see you every day  
I see your false laughter,   
I see your hiden sorrow  
I see beyound the mask  
You ware to hide from all  
  
So many expressions  
I've seen in those eyes  
Cruety undefinded  
Amusment to anger  
Dwell Within you  
I often wonder  
What makes you like ice  
  
Even though  
I see so deep in you  
You see me not  
You ignore my presence   
You have own it all  
With but a single glance  
  
Its not fair,  
I scream  
But my crys fall upon  
Blind eyes   
and deaf ears.  
  
  
"Hello, Miyako-san."  
  
Jerking with a start she jerked her head upward and saw him standing their, his stance as cocky as ever. Ishida Yamato. Forceing back the growl of frustration edgeing its way forward she cursed herself for being so involoved in her writeing and not paying attention to her surroundings.  
  
"Yamato-san."Miyako's lips twisted into a frown,"What do you want?"  
  
Flicking her notebook closed Miyako let her arms fall over it, her fingers curled lightly around the edges. Clear, icy blue orbs meet her own as he stood above her, his hands stuffed partly in his uniform pockets casuly.   
  
"To talk."he responded simply.   
  
Miyako laughed harshly as she stood,"Since when have you ever wanted to talk to me? Aren't you worried what it'll do to your preceouse little image, Yamato-san? Or is this some kinda joke you and your buddies cooked up, either way i'm in mood for games."  
  
Slowly Miyako picked up her notebooks and looked up at him with a cold gaze that would freez another in a mere ten-paces. Casualy he shifted his shifted his stance as he meet her eyes with a challange. A challange to stand her ground. To stay and talk. To hold a conversation filled with more then mere verble spars.   
  
"I just wanna talk, but whatever. Come on, Study Hall won't be over for anouther 80 mins. Lets just go for a walk. Lets call a truce, for now"he added.  
  
Eyeing him suspesiosly Miyako chewed her lip nervously. She suprised even herself by even considering his idea. Just a walk. A truce. Thats all. Nothing more, nothing less.   
  
"Alright."Miyako said at last, her voice soft.  
  
Yamato smiled slightly and gestered for her to walk with him down the bleachers. Unhurridly she walked down with him and followed as he lead her from the Gymnasiom out into the school grounds. Miyako couldn't help the smile that flitted across her face as the wind carressed her face and the sound of birds chirping in the air. The music of nature filled her, and she was entranced by it. So calm, so tranquil.   
  
Returning her gaze to her partner along side her she cocked her head curiously as they stopped benithe the school's Sakura Tree. It was beautiful. Beautiful pale pink petels littered the tree limbs. Delecit and beautiful it was.  
  
Miyako walked over benieth the tree, feeling a few Sakura (Cherry Blossoms) fall on her head and shoulders. Lifting her gaze she meet the amused crystalin blue Yamato Ishida.  
  
"Find some thing amuseing, Yamato-san?"Miyako questioned, her voice robbed of the ussuale stiff, tartness she'd always used with him. Now it was filled with but a teaseing amusement, though an undercurrent of anxiety ran benieth such amusement.   
  
He smiled slightly,"Yes, i've never seen you so pleased by simple things. Come to think of it, you've rarely smiled in my prescence."  
  
Miyako turned away slightly,"I never had a reason to."Lightly Miyako leaned agenst the tree. Not bothering to return her gaze to him she said slowly, her voice devoided of emotion,"Why did you really want to speak with me, Yamato-san? You've never wanted to talk with me before, why now?"  
  
Yamato Tilted his head to the side, depthless blue eyes slanted as he spoke,"Why does it matter?"  
  
Miyako smirked lightly as she walked around the Sakura tree and leaned out from behind it,"Becouse in all the time that I've lived here, gone to the school, seen you, spoken to you, yelled at you and such never have you shown the slightest intrest in speaking with me other then to try and humilate me."  
  
The words were spoken with such casualness and lack of passion that it suprised the young rockstar as he stared at her, something akin to guilt perhapes sliding into those icy eyes.  
  
"Things have changed."he responded slowly, stepping toward her till he too stood benith the Sakura and faced her.  
  
Miyako nodded slightly,"But for the better or worse?"she questioned. Miyako walked past him slowly."Things don't change so easily, Yamato-san."  
  
"And why not?"Yamato asked, arrogence seeping into his voice,"In this place, this town things I want to change and know always happen."  
  
"Is that what you think?"Miyako shot back, anger seeping into her voice. Truce forgotten and rage of his ignorence awoke in her blood,"Well your wrong, Yamato-san. You are nothing but a fool. One day this will all be gone, you know. One day your fans and your fame will be gone and you will be sorry for the way you've treated everyone. Your arrogence and stupidty is the main reason why things will never change into even a casual freindship between us, Yamato-san."  
  
"And whys that?"  
  
Miyako rolled her eyes heavenwards,"Becouse your an egotistacal jerk! And now I think i'll be going, i've had enough. Truce over. This was a dumb idea anyway."  
  
Miyako quickly began to walk away, only to stop short as Yamato ran infront of her."Your not leaveing just yet."  
  
Golden eyes narrowed as fire flashed heavly within,"I'm not one of your little 'slaves' you can order around, Ishida Yamato, get out of my way."  
  
"And why should I do that? I'm not done with you yet."  
  
Fire raged as she meet his eyes,"Unless you wanna get hurt get out of my way."  
  
"What are you going to do? Hit me with your books. Ohhh I'm scared."he said sarcasticly.  
  
Miyako dropped her books and toke a fighting stance,"You don't wanna go there, Ishida-san."  
  
"Ishida-san, is it now?"he mocked takeing a similer stance to her own."Lets see what you've got, Miya-chan."he smirked as her eyes widedned at the affectinet 'chan.'  
  
"I didn't give you the right to call me that, Ishida-san."  
  
Quickly she turned around and aimed a high kick at his head. Easily he moved and bloaked it. Controlling her emotions she lessoned to her Sensei's words in the back of her mind.   
  
{"The fist is connected to the mind, Miyako-san, rember that."}  
  
Closeing her eyes slightly Miyako toke advantage of her 4 senses. She was alert. She was a warrior in a momment. And as any warrior, she could fight. Snaping them open she sent severel blows to his midsection then dropped and swiped his legs out benith him.  
  
Standing above him Miyako looked down on him.  
  
Yamato laughed slightly,"Not bad. But not good enough."  
  
In a secoud he was up agine and grabbed Miyako's arm as she swung to hit him and pulled it behind her back then grabbed her other one and spun her heavly in the air then slammed her nearly on the ground, braceing her suddenly with his leg.  
  
"Arrogent ass."Miyako murmered as she jerked out of his grasp and stood up, her back turned to him. Wirling around she toke stance,"Agine?"she questioned,"Or you afraid to have your ass kicked by a women?"  
  
Pride stung he stood up,"Fine. Lets go."  
  
For the remaineder of the hour together they exchanged blows, each never really landing a good hit and each slightly pulling their blows so as to not hurt the other. By the time the bell rang each were exhasted and breathing heavly.   
  
As the sound peirced the air, though, the spell between the two and the syphany of nature and solitude was broken. Running a hand through her damp hair Miyako picked up her forest green jacket that she'd flung off in frustration at some point dureing their little fight.  
  
Silently they meet eachouthers eyes. Understanding each that which would not be said aloud. It didn't need to be. The truse they'd had was over. It was time to rejoin the real world. The world where their stations definded them.   
  
Gathering her books from the floor Inoue Miyako walked away, spareing herself only a single glance over her shoulder before hurrying away. All the while she could sense those icy orbs boreing endlessly into her back...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Confusion marred Inoue Miyako's face as she walked home. Confusion haunted her as she made her way down the streets. What was going on? Why this sudden intrest in her? The whole time they'd had the little 'truce' he hadn't mentioned anything about the Digital World.  
  
Could it be he was just toying with her? Needed a laugh so decided to try and win her trust and then pull some prank? Nah, it wasn't really his style. He wasn't as into sneaky tricks like that really. Toke too much time, she sopposed, and judgeing by his school work he wasn't into legthy work like that. Even for a laugh.  
  
Golden eyes rolled heavenward as she made it to her apartment building. Unhurridly she made it inside and up the Elevater. Her mind elesware she let her feet lead her to her family's apartment. Unlocking the door she shut it silently behind her. Carelessly she slipped of her shoes and made her way to the bedroom.   
  
Quickly she pulled off her school uniform and let it fall dejectedly on the floor. Unhurridly she pulled on a pair of shorts and a black sleevless shirt. It saved time so that when she came back from the Digital World she didn't have to change if her parents were home.   
  
Sliping her Digivice from its container she quickly pulled up the Digital Gate. Pressing it agenst the screen Miyako closed her eyes as she felt herself be sucked into the computer and fall through an abyess of data before reforming in the Digital World.   
  
Opening her eyes she smiled down at the same outfitt and waited for Hawkmon's arrival. She didn't have to wait long. Before too much time passed he appeared, his small wings flaping in the air.  
  
"Miya-chan."He said, happiness ringing heavily in his voice,"I've been waiting for you. The scondrel has yet to show himself here agine. Apparently we did a good job yesterday, as usual."he added with a smile in his eyes.  
  
"I guess. But even so we should make our rounds. Never know what could happen."  
  
"Your quiet right about that."he responded.  
  
"HAWKMON ARMER DIGIVOLVE TO.....HALSEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE."  
  
Miyako smiled lightly and climbed upon her Digimon's back. Easily he toke flight, his great wings flapping effortlessly through air. It was wounderful. The feel of the air carresing her skin, the taste of sweet nature swimming through the wind.  
  
Throwing back her head she wished she had wings of her own to soar the sky, even if flying with Halsemon was more then she'd ever imagended-haveing her own wings would have been even better. Smileing slightly she nuzzled downward agenst his fur.   
  
The day in the Digital World passed quickly. For once it was rather uneventful. No new Control Spheres, from the latest gossip she'd heard he was too busy fighting the other Digidestined to spend his time re-conqesting some of the other areas.  
  
Oh well. Ment less work and fighting for her anyway. Besides this way she could help re-build some of the Digimon Villages that had been destroyed in the fighting. So thats what she spent her day doing. Helping the free Digimon. It was nice really. Got her mind off things.   
  
When the sun began to fall beneith the horizen she had Halsemon fly her back to the digiport. Hugging eachother close they bade eachother goodbye and Miyako let herself get sucked back into the computer. Miyako winced as she hit the soft carpet of her floor. She really had to find an easier way of landing after comeing from the Digital World. She was starting to get carbet-rash from landing so hard.  
  
Laughing softly at her own thoughts Miyako rose from the floor and walked out of her bedroom. Strangly it was still empty. Shrugging her shoulders Miyako walked into the livingroom to get something to eat. Saveing another world sure did make you hungry. Grinning widely she pulled out some left-over pizza stuffed it into the micro-wave. Grabbing a Coke from the fridge she leaned agenst the counter and watched the numbers on the micro-wave tick downward.  
  
Miyako jumped with a start though as the sound of the phone ringing cut through the thick siliance of the apartment. Patting her chest over her heart furiously she walked over to the phone. This was certinly odd. The phone rarely rang when she was home alone.  
  
Slowly she lifted it off its cradle,"Hello?"Miyako said, uncertinty tinging her voice.  
  
"Hey, Miyako-san. Its me, Ishida Yamato."  
  
Miyako felt herself nearly fall. Ishida Yamato was calling her! What was up with this? What freakshow had she fallen into now? What was wrong with the universe.  
  
Working up her voice Miyako forced it to take a bit of an edge,"Hai, what do you want Yamato-san?"  
  
Miyako winced slightly, she could amost hear the guys smirk over the phone,"I was woundering if you could make it to my concert tomorrow night...I got you tickets."  
  
Miyako frowned,"Why?"  
  
"Thought maybe you and I could hang out more."  
  
Miyako sighed, annoyance creeping through her,"What in Kami-sama's name is wrong with you Yamato-san? What is this? Some kind of, 'reach-out-to-tormented-freashmen-week?' I'm really not in the mood for one you or your buddies jokes."  
  
"This isn't a joke!"he instested angrily,"I just thought maybe you'd like to hang out a bit."  
  
"Whatever. Go find Jun or Sora, or one of the other girls in this school. 'Sides i've better things to do then be with you on a Saterday night."  
  
"Like what? Play on your computer or study or read? Geez, have you no life?"  
  
"I do so have a life! Stay out of my afairs, Yamato-san, your treading on thin ice so I suggest you back-off."  
  
Yamato chuckled over the phone,"And why should I do that? Your kawaii when angry."  
  
Miyako's face burned with embarrsement,"W-whatever."she stuttered  
  
"Anyway, will you be there?"Miyako felt herself bink in suprise at the semi-pleadeing hope in his voice.  
  
"I'll be there."Miyako felt herself saying.  
  
"Great! Sayonara."  
  
With that the phone went dead. Mechanicly Miyako hung it up her mind puzzled. Her life had just gotten a lot more complicated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.-What did you all think? I hope you all liked it^_^Please review, it really helps for me to see your support pluse puts motivation to write in me**nudge nudge** lol, peace out. 


	3. Shattered Dreams

A.n.-Hello agine:)Sorry its taken me a while to get this out. I've been a tad busy lately. Also, I know concerts ussualy last 'till wee hours of the night but I cut it short, other whys the fic wouldn't make much sense.  
  
Dedication-Kim, Kiete, Drea Yoarashi Megami, Dream-chan, R a v e, and Anichan. Thankyou all for the reviews!^_^  
  
Dissclaimer-Ya, the song I have Yamato sing it ain't mine. Its called 'Eyes On Me' its the theme to Final Fantasy 8, sung by Faye Wong. I know its a slow song, and that Yamato is a Rock Star, but well this song just fits them so well I couldn't resite. I twicked one part of the Lyrics though to fit Yamto and Miyako better though. Enjoy the fic:)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inoue Miyako's room was in a diseray as she paced, throwing outfitts over her shoulder as she did so. Part of her kept asking why she was makeing such a big deal out of this. Yea, so he was the lead singer of the band he'd gotten her a ticket for...that was no resone to make a big deal out of it. It was probbly just some prank anyway. She was probbly just setting herself up for some heartbreak.  
  
But she didn't care.  
  
She was going to show up looking as best as she could and..maybe he'd see her in another light. Maybe, just maybe, he'd see past the sarcastic-remarks and her smarts. Maybe see the girl beneith...  
  
Miyako snorted lightly. What was she thinking? She was sounding like some hopeless romantic or fan girl of Ishida's.   
  
'Not that you hadn't dreamed of him asking you on a date.'a part of her mind piped up.  
  
Rolling her eyes heavenward Miyako ran a hand through her dark lavender hair. Sometimes inner voices can be a pain in the neck. They always reminded you things at the most awkward of times. Suddenly a black dress caught her eye. Frowning she pulled it out. She'd bought it months ago on pure impluse, never beliveing that she'd ever wear it anywhere outside the boundries of her own bedroom.   
  
Licking her lips she glanced over at the clock. It was late in afternoon the 3:30 p.m...and the concert started at 5 o' clock! Forceing down her panic at being late and swallowing back the little voice that told her she was being foolish, Miyako began to get ready for what she felt would be a night to rember. If she'd only known how right she was...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nervously, the child of pure love walked into the club where the Teenage Wolves played loudly. A faint flush fought to climb her neck as she walked into the the admist of fans. The phrase 'small fish in a big pond' came to mind as she made her way through. This wasn't her world. Her world consited of books, school, and saveing the Digital World. Not make-up, short-dresses, and partying all night. For that was the worlds of all those around her.   
  
Insicurly she twirled a lock of hair on finger. She was a little late, due to traffic and that her brother had grilled her for a while about the 'ways of guys'. Some girls got it from their father she got it from her sarcastic brother. Who, for once, had seemed genuinly concered for her. Kami-sama, it was pretty ironic really. He treated her with the up-most disrespect then, acted like her really cared. Ah, the mystrey of ones brethen.   
  
Miyako felt a blush climb her face as she saw a guy cheaking her out. Turning away, she self-counisly smoothed her dress. It was black with transperent spigitti straps. The velvot black dress was short, reaching her thigh's in length. It clung agenst her curves and every movement like a glove. Black stelto heels gave her another half-inch on her hight.   
  
Slowly she rose her gaze for the first time to the band playing on the stage. There, blound hair gleaming under the spotlights he stood. Bright icy eyes survaing the crowd with conceiled emotion as he sang. At that momment time seemed to slow as icy blue meet golden head-on.  
  
It was like being struck by lighting, was the only way Miyako could describe it. For the first time in her life, she felt as though she was drowning and didn't want to rise from it. His eyes held her, drawing her in. They seemed to see right through her, see through every barrior and destroy every defense she had not take a leap of faith in allowing any emotion aside from anger for him grow.   
  
At that momment the song ended and Miyako couldn't stop herself from getting closer. Silently she made her way along the wall, the shadows that fell on her giveing her little comfert for she could see his eyes following her every movent.   
  
He seemed to smile slightly at her as he began to speak,"E-everyone, I know so far tonight I've played all the songs you've heard and love...But now, I-I want to play something a little different. Its dedicated to a certine girl out here tonight that made me see beyound the surface of things...I-I won't say her name becouse she knows who she is. I know she and I always had a rocky relationship, but I hope this song will help her see certine things. Anyway, its called 'Eyes On Me'.   
  
The crowd was deafingly silent as the first few cords to the song were plucked. Miyako was frozen to her spot as the music captured her. She couldn't move. She couldn't have run if she wanted to.   
  
"Whenever I sang my songs  
On this date on my own.  
I never said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smilin' at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there In the corner   
Of this tiny little room  
  
But last night here for you  
Same o' songs  
Just once more  
But last night here with you  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly put your eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had my eye on you?  
  
  
Miyako felt her breath stop in her throat. He had his eye on her? All this time? All the argueing....all of everything he'd....had feelings for her? The thought seemed so absurd at first....  
  
'but what if?'she thought silently, hope kindling in her heart.   
  
Unable to break her gaze from his she stared into those icy orbs with no desire to look away. Sincerity rang from those eyes if oceon blue.  
  
  
Darlin' so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you never hurt  
As if you never doubt  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinchs so softly  
So unsure  
I promise you then  
I will know that you are no dream.  
  
So let me come to you  
Close as I wanna be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart  
Beating fast  
And say there are also whisper  
How I love how you place your eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
I had my eye on you?  
  
Close? He wanted to be close to her? But she thought for sure that he hated her. Loathed her very essence and wished she would disspear so he'd be rid of her horridouse precence. But no....he'd cared....  
  
Darlin' so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Tears if your holding back  
Of pain if thats what it is.  
How can let you know  
I'm more then a tracks and a voice  
Just reach beyound   
And you will know   
That you are not dreaming  
  
  
Pain? How could he have seen her pain, she'd thought she'd hiden it so well. Hiden it behind a sheild of silence and defince to the world. Reach beyound the surface? But to what? What if when she let her sheilds down for him, he hurt her? What if when she gave him her heart, what gurrantee did she have that he would not break it?  
  
  
Darlin' so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you never hurt  
As if you never doubt  
Shall I be the one for you  
That you softly, but sure  
I promise you then  
I will know you are no dream..."  
  
By the end of the song Miyako felt her heart thuding loudly in her chest. For the first time in a long time Miyako felt her defensies crumble compleatly and she didn't feel vulnerble. Slowly she glanced at her watch. The concert itself would be over in a half hour. She'd talk to Yamto then. Get some answers. See if the love she felt through the song was true. Leaning farther into the shadows Miyako waited. Pateince was not her virtue...that was for sure..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Time passed supriseingly quickly. As the band walked off stage one of Yamato's secerity walked up to her.   
  
"He wants you to meet him, the bridge that goes over 'heart break' river. 11:00 sharp."His voice was husky, and low. Obviously showing, noone eles was to know.  
  
Miyako looked at him in suprise, barely manageing to nodd her head. Instently the securety man walked away toward the back of the stage. Turning abruptly she made her way to the exite. Not long after walking out she saw her brothers car waiting.  
  
"Ryou-chan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Yea, like i'm really gonna let ya walk home. Get in."He responded, his voice leaveing no room for argument. But then, Miyako wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
  
Quickly she opened the door and slipped in. The dark cared smelled of old plastic and bannanas. The ride home to the apartment was filled with a silece that the two Inoue's had rarely, if ever, experinced. By nature they were, loud and roudy bunch. Silence was deafing, but for Inoue Miyako this was a silence she welcomeed with open arms. For silence can be savior. It can save one from unwated questions, it can hold you close in a coocoon of safety. But it also leaves room for allowing memorys unwanted to rise.  
  
Reaching the apartment all too soon, Miyako hurried past her brother into the building, up the elevater and into their apartment. Quickly she pulled off her stelito heels, holding them in her hand she hurried into her room, a goofy smile fleetingly crossing her face. Carelessly she dropped her shoes in a corner of her room.  
  
Biteing her bottem lip in anticpation she striped out of her dress and tights. Running over to her disary of a closet, nearly tripping over a few dressed discarded carelessly on the lavender carpeted floor. Blindly she pulled out a small dark red shirt that had the symble for fire enblazed on the front. Running over to her dresser she pulled out a pair of dark blue, glitter-speckled bell-bottem jeans. Carefully she ran a hand through her hair. Smoothing down tangles that didn't exist.  
  
Slowly she glanced at the clock. She had 15 minutes before she had to meet Yamato. Fluffing her hair slightly she stuck her head out the door.  
  
"RYOU! I'M GOING TO BED!"her voice echoed softly over the walls.  
  
"WHATEVER!"  
  
She laughed silently at his response.  
  
He was back.  
  
Quickly she shut the door, locking it softly as she did so. Turning she ran grabed a small blue-jean jacket from the floor and went over to her window. Barely hesitation she climbed out and onto the fire-escape. Sucking in a breath she climbed down, her heart thuding loudly in her chest.   
  
She had to hurry if she wanted to meet Yamato in time. Inwardly she shut off the side of herself that told her to turn and walk home, walk away from whatever it was that Yamato was offering her.  
  
But she couldn't.  
  
She wouldn't.  
  
The air was brisk and warm agenst her fleash as she ran. A smile crept across her face as she went. Never had she felt so light--and carefree. It filled her every essence and made her heart pound with unspeakeble joy. Such an awkward, yet joyous feeling really.  
  
The bridge wasn't much farther now.  
  
Speeding up she saw it slip into veiw. The white marble bridge gleemed brightly in the liquid silver light of the moon. She slow to a stop on the middle of it, her eyes falling onto the crystalin water with an excited glow.  
  
She felt so happy, the feeling seemed nearly foergn. She hadn't felt so elated in a very long time. Being in the Digital World with Hawkmon and soaring through the sky was wonderful, and haveing him as a friend brought her much joy. But.....it wasn't the same thing like what she was feeling now.  
  
Knowing that someone cared for her....that--dare she think it--love her gave her a feeling like she was on a roller coaster that she didn't want to end.   
  
The sudden footsteps to her right nearly made her heart leap from her chest. Feeling a shy smile brighten her lips she turned.   
  
There he stood.  
  
His short golden hair gleamed in the moonlight, his bright blue eyes glittered with a secret unknown to all but him. He was dressed simply in a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt with a black jacket.   
  
Sexy as hell though.  
  
As always.   
  
Miyako nearly blushed at her thought, though she knew it to be true. She'd seen him before, but never really _looked_. Mainly becouse he'd been such a jerk....but looking back maybe that was simply the only way he could think of to show his affections. A strange theory perhapes but the only one she could really think of at the momment.  
  
"You came."He said softly, though his voice conveined that he'd expected her to be there. As though he'd known she would show. That she wouldn't turn her back and forget that this night had happened.  
  
"The song was for me."she stated softly, knowing already it to be true.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Finnaly she asked _the_ question.."Did you mean it?"Her voice was timid, as though fearing his response.   
  
"....Yes..."  
  
For a secoud she thought she saw a flash of regreat glimmer in his eyes, but it was gone so fast Miyako didn't know if she'd imagined it or not.   
  
A soft smile curveing her lips Miyako boldly steped closer to him and kissed him firmly on the lips. Passion flared in her blood as she felt his arms wrap around her body. When she felt his tounge flicker at her lips she gasped in suprise, opening the gateway of her mouth to his curiouse tounge.   
  
Instenctivly she leaned closer, intwineing her tounge with his in a courtship dance she never wanted to end. She felt the silky softness of his hair as she ran her hands through the strait mass of it. Suddenly a bright light flashed at her closed eyes.   
  
Reluctently she broke the kiss to see Sakon Chiba and a few others of Yamato's group standing around them, Golden eyes widned as she saw that held loosly in Chiba's hands was a camera.   
  
Confusion marred her face as she looked up at Yamato whos features were contorted with a rage of hormonal passion perhapes....and also.....was that regreat staining his features? Pity perhapes?   
  
'whats going on?' she thought franticly, her hands squeezing the color of Yamato's jacket.  
  
Sakon slapped Yamato on the back and stuffed a 50 doller bill into his pocket.  
  
"Didn't think you'd actually get her to do it. Guess you are the master, Yamato-san."  
  
Hurt burst through Miyako as she tore herself from his arms,"A _Bet_!!!!!! This was a BET!"she yelled, fury riseing within her to match the pain that flared to life so hard within.  
  
Yamato swallowed hard,"Hai, Miya--"  
  
Miyako snarled in fury,"You've no right to call me by my name, Ishida-san!!"she stated coldly.  
  
He ran a nervose hand through his hair,"It was...Just a joke, Mi--Inoue-san."he corrcted quickly.  
  
Tears over flowed her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Wasteing on time Miyako steped forward and backhanded the young rockstar hard across the face.   
  
"You-you-"Miyako sputtered for an insult at last she sneered,"Any insult wouldn't do you justice, Ishida-san!"  
  
Sakon laughed as he noticed the tears flowing down her cheeks,"Aw, a little hurt Miyako-san?"  
  
Golden eyes flashed fire,"Do not test me, Chiba!"  
  
Ignoreing her obviouse fury and the fact that he was walking on thin ice Sakon persisted on,"This shouldn't be such a shock, Miyako-san,-"  
  
"Inoue-san to you."She interrupted angerly.  
  
"--it shouldn't suprise you,"He countinued on as though not noticeing the interruption,"That a guy had to payed to even kiss or even say they like you, your just some little geek Miyako-san. Its about time you learned your place anyway. Noone likes you, noone ever will."  
  
Miyako staggered slightly as though she'd been hit. Tears of pain streamed down her face as she wirled are on her heel and ran.  
  
Ran from them.  
  
Ran from the pain, the humilation, their cruelty.  
  
"Baka...baka...."she chocked out between the sobs that claimed her as she ran.   
  
On and on she ran untill she made her way to the Odabia bridge. She wasn't far now. Home. She had to get home.   
  
'whats left there?'her mind whispered,'you'll have to face them next week at school anway.'  
  
"Digital...world...."she mummered as she made her way farther through the empty streets as she nearly stumbled comeing off the edge of the bridge.  
  
Hai. She could hide in the Digital World. Hide from her pain....her fury...her humilation....and most of all him..  
  
Faster and faster she ran, her feet hardly seemed to touch the cold ground beneith her feet. As she reached her building she climbed the fire escape quickly and fell on her bed, wraping herself in a tight emotinal ball as she did so.  
  
Pain flew passionetly through her as she squeezed her eyes shut and let the sobs clutch her close. Slowly she got up off the bed and grabed her Digivice. Quickly she opened a Digital Gate and pressed her Digivice shakely agenst her.   
  
Secouds past and she found herself stareing at the dark forests of the Digital World. Pushing her mask on top of her head she looked around.   
  
What she sought soon crept from the shadows, its dark brown wings rustling lightly in the wind.   
  
Through bleary eyes she noticed her Digital Partner was in his DigiArmor form. But she didn't care. Wasteing no time Miyako ran forward and wraped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Miya-chan?"Halsemon said worridly as it nuzzled agenst her,"Whats wrong? Whats happened?"  
  
His questions fell on deaf ears as Miyako cried harder. Her world had tumbled down, crashing into a thousand shards.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.-What did you think? Too OCC'ness? Did the chap suck? Too predictble? Please review:)Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes......this hasn't been edited and I wanted to put it up as soon as possible. It'll be edited later though, promise^_~ 


End file.
